maleficentfandomcom-20200213-history
Diaval
:"And in return for saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need." - Diaval to Maleficent Diaval 'is a shapeshifter and Maleficent's right hand. Acting as her eyes in the sky, he assists Maleficent by helping her spy on the King Stefan's castle and the lands around the Moors. After being saved by Maleficent as a raven, he agreed to be her servant and act as her "wings". Physical Appearance In human form, Diaval appears as a good-looking, lean, and clean cut individual. With a relatively average stature for a male, Diaval is slightly taller than Maleficent. Whilst his frame is rather small, Diaval's chest and face have markings that are reminiscent of feathers. In his other animal forms, there is always something birdlike, whether it be a feathers, talons, or a beak. Diaval himself has black slicked back hair, very dark brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Throughout most to the film, Diaval always wears black clothing with an open shirt, a belt, and a matching coat. At the end of the film, however, he can also be seen holding Maleficent's staff and wearing a coat designed with sharp animal skin. Origin Diaval originally was a raven. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting: Diaval can transform into any animal, however, it is dependent on Maleficent. Diaval has transformed into a human, a wolf, a horse, a bear, and a dragon. But, he only ever transforms at Maleficent's will. She generally keeps him in his human form, as she prefers him to be able to converse with him, as well as offer assistance due to her disability. Maleficent Diaval was a raven in the Moors. One day he flew into the Human Kingdoom and some man caught him in a net. Maleficent saw it and transformed Diaval into a human. The man, who caught Diaval, became scared and ran away, claiming to have caught a demon. Diaval became Maleficent's servant, and her wings. After Maleficent curses the human princess Aurora as revenge for the betrayal of her father King Stefan, the princess is hidden in the Moors under the protection of three pixies. However, the pixies prove unable to care for the girl and both Diaval and Maleficent start grudgingly caring for her. They both start to gradually care for her, watching over her for the sixteen years of her exile. Eventually, she meets both of them formally a few days before her sixteenth birthday and she recognizes Diaval as the 'pretty bird' who took care of her and rocked her when she was a child. After this meeting, Aurora spends time with both Maleficent and Diaval, who introduce her to the creatures of the Moors. The darkness of Maleficent's early reign starts to fade as the creatures experience fun again with Aurora. In one instance, she starts a mud fight with some river creatures which ends with Maleficent receiving a speck of mud on her face. Although the creatures cower in dread at Maleficent's displeasure, Diaval is delighted and laughs out loud at his mistress's misfortune. Regaining some of her childish mischief, Maleficent magically conjures a handfull of mud into his face. Their mutual care for Aurora changes the relationship between Diaval and Maleficent, as they go from being merely mistress and servant to true friends. When Aurora meets Prince Philip, Diaval is delighted and hopeful that this means the curse can be broken by their true love. But Maleficent claims that its impossible; she has already tried to break the curse and she bound it to true love's kiss because she knows there is no such thing. When Diaval disagrees with her, she threatens to turn him into an unflattering new creature, he claims that he no longer cares whether she does or not and that he will no longer hide his true feelings from her. Gallery Go to Diaval/Gallery Notes "I need you, Diaval! I can't do this without you, Diaval!" - to Maleficent "I've known you since you were a little one."'' -to Aurora'' Trivia It can be noted that even when Diaval shifts into many different forms, he still retains some characteristics of his original raven self. * In his human form, his nose is slightly longer and sharper than normal. This mimics his beak. * In his wolf form, his paws appear more like talons. * In his horse form, his mane appears to have the texture of feathers, and his snout is sharper than a regular horse. * In his dragon form, along with scales, there is a feathery texture along his back. * In his bear form, his nose looks like his beak. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Villains